This invention relates generally to a light fixture of the type wherein the electrical components are mounted on a removable tray and more particularly to a latching arrangement for quickly installing and removing such tray from the fixture housing.
With the advent of light fixtures of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,044 issued Apr. 19, 1977, in the names of J. P. Kelly et al., and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention, which include a removable tray on which the lamp ballast and lamp socket are mounted, easy replacement of the electrical components of the fixture is made possible. In such a light fixture, however, the tray is conventionally secured in the housing by means of screws or the like fasteners. While these fasteners serve to satisfactorily mount the component tray in position in the fixture housing, in some cases, such as, for example, where the light fixture is mounted in a location which is not easily accessible, it may become difficult for a repairman to change the tray, especially while he is supported on a ladder or similar structure.